Hydrangeas
by Miabia100
Summary: Once rain had met man it was bound to create a rainbow. A tale told in small increments on the bases of two realms, the hidden and the known. (Rin x Len)
1. Chapter 1

**Hydrangeas **

**I do not own Vocaloid**

**(Rin x Len) **

**This is just a test on an idea I've had for a while now…please enjoy!**

**Song selection?: Re:plus moonscape + rainymood for intense reading. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's raining again."I smiled to myself as I laid my head against the window longingly. The coolness from the constant raindrops cold my cheek; it was a nice feeling. Rain sent shivers down my back but I dare not to move. I turned my frame over to gaze longingly to the slow waters that drizzled to the ground in a muddy haven. The hues of my eyes glazed over as I daydreamed of what I'd do later, perhaps jump in the puddles or maybe walk around before heading to the dry home overhead. Either way, I knew I'd enjoy myself.

I groaned and upheaved to lift my backpack to my desk, class was doomed to start shortly cutting my airy thoughts immediately. "Class has begun, please cease any and all talking until the end of the per–" I closed my eyes and let the warmth of my arms relax my head, the teachers voice drowning out as I did so, and the calm pitter patter of the rain silencing the soprano voice of Ms. Merguine. I watched as the colorful array of students sighed and groaned as they pulled out last night's assignments. I turned back to the window to stare in awe, almost catching my complete and utter attention, almost.

"—Ms. Akita," soft thunder rumbled outside, I longed to feel the rain against my palm yet again. "I see you haven't even attempted your homework….again." She sighed and proceeded to bend down to my height; I found school as a whole rather trivial and a waste of a fine day. "I'm worried about you, you don't participate and you refuse to—look at me." She moved my face to hers, her eyes a deep blue full of worry, her lips lifted downwards, and her long salmon hair pushed to the side. I sighed and nodded, I'd heard this speech more than enough in the past year. "I just want you to have a good year but with those grades, I think you might end up failing." I nodded once more, my head in my lap and my ear towards the window, the drizzle calming my senses yet again.

"I understand, thank you." She stood back up after my airy voice caught wind of her ears, a small smile on her face as she proceeded to check my fellow classmates works. I laid my head back down to my cool wooden desk and let the warm feeling of ignorance roam my mind thus allowing me a moment or two of peace.

—

"_**My dear Hydrangea? Where are you now?" **_

I shot up from my seat in a rush, I felt as though someone was calling my name but I ignored it. For better or for worse, I felt as though it was a good time to awaken from such an empty dream. "I wonder where everyone has gone…" I lifted up slowly and gazed outside the classrooms gray window, the night air and the dreariness of rain seemed to let go of it once I'd fallen to rest. The cumulonimbus clouds vanished beyond the large mountains of Japan, leaving me to look towards it longingly yet again. "I suppose it would be best if I were to leave." I grabbed my brown satchel and wrapped it around my school uniform, a plain blue and black plaid skirt and a simple white dress shirt that was adorned with a large blue bow; it was time to go home. I pushed in my chair and walked out of the nearly empty classroom, no one paying much head to me as I vanished into the speckled halls that shinned unnaturally bright under the artificial lighting. I walked passed larges clumps of teens, their faces blurred as I passed, none of them taking my fancy, most of them giggling or speaking loudly. I covered my ears and flew down the staircase as if a ghost before making it to the lockers, which incased material items such as shoes, umbrellas, and bags of all sorts. I found mine and turned the rusting lock of silver turning rustic red. After a few twists and turns I'd finally unlocked the locker and pulled out my shoes, the only item I ever needed on days like this. The rain that drizzled throughout my youthful days and nights never seemed to bother me, it was as if cool air was pushing away the humid annoyance of life, it was calming. Although, for once, it was _**not**_ raining, rather misted.

"Where is the rainbow that is said to pierce the skies? I'll never understand weather." I giggled silently to myself before boring my eyes ahead, a whimsical feel about what was beyond the metal gates of Caspian High School. Whatever it was it was luring me to it and fast, I looked forward once more to only see the numerous puddles amongst the sidewalk and the automobiles that zoomed passed me as if I wasn't even present. The mist would let up only to come back down and soon I too was engulfed in the grasp of gray condense steam to the extent of even becoming one with it. I looked about myself to see nothing but my orange rain boot clad feet and my alabaster palms that felt moist in the ale. I refused to say a word, most would be fairly frightened but I on the other hand felt a sense of excitement run through my being as if I was no longer in the safety of my home, an adventure awaiting me. I walked about the gray area only to view nothing but more gray with darker and lighter shadows scattered about me. "Where am I?" I'd questioned out loud only to hear nothing. I sighed and began to walk once again, the thin air around me becoming more and more calming. I closed my eyes only to see that I was outside my house, without a bus ride and without a fifteen-minute walk. How in the world was I even able to do that?

I looked over to my home; a small one story four roomed home on the corner of nowhere and somewhere. I looked about the houses around me, clear as day they sat unmoved and silent, I was home and this was no illusion. I gripped my satchel tightly until my fist began to burn, there was nothing to worry about, and I best keep moving. I looked behind me to see nothing except the mist from whence I'd entered and exited from only a few moments earlier. "How odd." I ignored it and walked up to my humble abode and entered by a hidden key under my 'welcome' mat. "I'm home!" I called out by habit before removing my wet shoes and socks. The echoing in the normally silent house only caused me to shiver, which was also very odd, something seemed off about today, very off. But once again, I ignored it. I skidded across the dark wooden flooring of my modernish home and walked into my bedroom to situate my work clothes for tomorrow morning. I looked between a few shirts and pants, before flinging an oversized orange tee and a pair of worn down white jeggings onto my simple twiner. I walked into my small bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and turned on the lights with the flick of a finger. I stared at myself as the light twitched every few seconds. Bright blond hair sat semi wet to the nape of my neck, bright azure eyes somewhat far off and distant and a small line against my lips. I sighed once before shutting off the lights and leaving the room all together, perhaps a nice walk in the drizzle would do a girl some good?

I raced over to the front door and flung back on my rain boots, a new pair of dry socks on my feet. I slid the shoes on and walked back out side the house, this time with nothing aside from the clothes on my back. It had finally begun to rain again, thunder and all, it was lovely. I walked over to the edge of my driveway and looked up into the sky, the rain falling onto my form like that of a shower, it was warm in the mid April weather. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth letting the water etch its way onto my tongue. I smiled wide and spun around in the puddles and large areas of mud on my lawn, it was so much fun. I twirled and twirled before falling to the ground and in a fun filled gaze.

"You know, it's not wise to play in the rain in the evening. They say that you might be spirited away by vengeful spirits." I opened my eyes up quickly and darted them around me only to catch nothing. The clear voice of a male causing me to stop what I was doing instantly.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice slightly muffled by Adams strong ale that fell from the heavens. I heard a soft chuckle from my side before it vanished all together.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." I stood up on impulse and twirled around yet again, this time in a frenzy to see whom I was speaking to exactly. I didn't speak much but this was probably worth my time. "I suppose I can give you a peek." I suddenly felt a steady stare at my side; I turned on instinct to see a man, no, a boy that was casually lying in my large weeping willow. His golden hair stood out against the dreary scenery tied in a rat's tail and his eyes an intense cobalt with a splash of playfulness. His clothes were that of a past period, an umanori hakama with the pattern of clouds that seemed to almost move as he did, like a trick of the eye. "I see you are quiet astonished to see me? Why is that, I'm curious." His large sea eyes peered into my own before he lifted from the branch he was situated on before jumping, not making a sound as he landed into the fairly muddy ground. His feet were bare as they slouched over to me in a slow but steady pace. The nectar of the gods refusing to bounce onto his form, as if the field of light that radiated around him kept it away. Yet, as he moved closer and closer to me the rain against my pale flesh only seemed to grow harder and harder.

"It's wonderful to see you again my Hydrangea." I felt my eyes grow heavy suddenly before slouching to the warm arms of a complete stranger, how odd today has turned out to be. Strange indeed.

**End for now?**

**Do you guys think I should continue this or ….? Please comment below if you think I should, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: When Rain Met Man

**Hydrangeas 2**

**(Rin x Len)**

I didn't expect to get so many views in one day! Thank you for commenting; I'll be sure to make more chapters of this.

Song(s)?: Ri from Mushishi

Without further ado, _Hydrangeas_.

.

.

.

_On That Day, Man Met Rain_

I danced across the deep golden lakes that spiraled across the heavens, the light lavender sky overhead clouded over much of the moon, a zesty blue. My toes gently hitting their surfaces, allowing them to ripple slowly in long out wane circles, I danced my fevered toes across its chilling length. I skidded faster and further away from the shores for which they would no doubted be waiting_. _I continued on until I came to the center of the river where a small isle of land sat. A field of Hydrangeas, her favorite flower, was situated amongst it in everlasting bloom courtesy of I. They were bright pinks, lively grass, and diligent blues that shown happily against the darkness of night. It was warm yet cold at the same time, the wind of the clear night swooping down and wrapping itself around my form but no immense nor overcoming emotion draped against me. I looked up to the moon as it sat blankly above the horizon, a line between day and night, polar opposites. My deep blue eyes gazing feverishly to the one above in silent gratitude and thanks; those whom felt the right to push and pull at my fate, enough it was, I was tired of it.

"Alas, I'm late." I chuckled softly to myself, she would become unhappy, a pity. I needed to hurry, she was calling for me once again and if I didn't make it in time, she'd scornfully lose interest. I sucked in a few more puffs of the pale clouds before finally releasing. I jumped high into the lavender skies and up into the clouds. I outstretched my body as it elongated into a wiseful beast, a dark gray, the scales as bright and glistening as the water that fueled them. I ignored the thunder that called my name before flying head first into the misty air of the clouds, vanishing completely as the darkness blanketed my form entirely.

I was gone.

—

_**Reader pov**_

"Alright everyone, please head out for break." I sighed and lifted my head from my wooden pillow, the glossed over splitters smooth against my arms. "Ms. Akita?" I stood high before bowing low to my sensei.

"I'll be going now." I lifted my satchel and walked out of the room, skirt swooshing quickly as I sped past the rose haired beauty, her black frames staring into my back intently. I rushed passed others of my age range who were happily and excitedly speaking in rapid Japanese, how odd. I gripped harder on my bag before crushing my arm against my chest in fear, the idea of speaking with someone other then sensei scared me to no end, these people were rebellious savages. I saw no need in using my breath on them, not even a gasp was worth my time.

After a bit of running I'd finally made it to the roof of the school, the dusty and mold-ridden railing was worth the feel when making it up here. Although it was rather cool and windy, the clouds up above looked very promising. "I wonder when it will rain." It was obvious now, the drizzles were afar but they grew nearer and nearer. I backed up under one of the over bearing roofs and pulled out my food, a small bento filled with rice balls filled with orange shavings and a freshly sliced orange. A hardy, healthy lunch. I situated myself in a way that kept me hidden from the observer above but…. but today seemed different. I waited and waited for the man to arise from his cloudy prison and to unleash his tears to the earth below but he never appeared. I munched on a few of my rice balls in anticipation, my pale face paler in fear and my usual dreamy grayish blue eyes intent on the large fluffy cloud that sat above, a melodramatic gray.

He did _not_ show.

I peeled the last of my orange before packing away my lunch, the daily storm that passed through here never arrived gaining the attention of my colleges once I'd re entered the school. I heard them cheer for joy as the sun as bright as a block of cheese lay shaded behind a few cream pillows of fluff. I speed walked passed them all before entering my classroom. Ms. Merguine at her desk munching on a piece of tuna, she turned to me and sent me a gentle smile, her blue eyes peaceful. I smiled back in turn except mine did not reach my eyes as hers had. I had finally reached my seat in grief before looking out to the large window. It was rather sunny, the clouds had moved aside and the sun shown its rays of happiness down to man, as if greeting us yet teasing me alone. The blaring of the brightness caused me to tense up and back away into the darkness of my palms. I rested my head down in the pure darkness, the coolness from my desk waned at my alabaster cheeks.

—

I stayed in this position until the end of class, my teacher sensing my uneasiness did not bother with me, I rested a bit and looked up, the sky was still a bright orange even as the day drove on upsetting me more. After the day had concluded I welcomed sleep, perhaps tomorrow…..he would return to me. "Yes….tomorrow." I gripped tightly to my bag as I proceeded to walk home, the dingy streetlights doing no help to my darkened pathway, the houses by my sides lights on as they add their dinners and spoke with the inhabitance in peace. The dreary scenery a thick black, a tined gray, and an overbearing blue, the colors of great depression and longing. I looked above the roofs of the people, the sky was once again riddled in clouds, this time, a slow moving gray. Perhaps showers were upon us yet again? Yes? Yes! Hopefully! Maybe he'd return! The great worker in the sky! I sped up my pace and waltz down the street, the idea of seeing him yet again excited me greatly.

His slow slothful movements, his ripe golden hair too bright to be real, his skin a perfect shade of peach, even with its heavenly glow. His cheeks rosy and his eyes the color of azure sapphires as they send shy glances to the earth. His attitude said that of one not of this world, a ghost perhaps or a demon. Either way, I loved to watch him work, he'd twist and turn the clouds as if the sky itself was his canvas, he the painter and it the picture. His hands graceful and clean as if in a dance, a dance of the Gods; translucent and clear, pure and natural, he was born for greatness. Oh mighty one of the unknown how I enjoy your company to such a lonely girl. "Please come back to me, and bring me rain, my only friendship even if it is beyond this world and its comprehension." I whispered allowing my feelings to seep through my stoic persona.

Then, as I was approaching my humble abode, a lone figure sat, strode out on the pavement near the road, lay a boy. His damp hair a lax black sticking to his skin, his skin a tad bit pale, and his lips a shiver worthy gray. He appeared dead on first set but as I got a closer inspection I could see his breaths move slowly but surely. I rushed over to him and got a closer look. I rushed down to him, and peered over his hands to gain access to his looks, his face slim and rather frail, he breathed deeply in and out. "Thank the gods." I whispered out softly before he opened his eyes allowing me to see his irises a brilliant crimson. How very peculiar. As if on instinct he backed away from me in slight fear, I only stared in wonder, what would this mysterious boy do next? He twitched his eyes upward as if expecting something, then, without warning, a quick but steady downpour of ale fell upon us like that of a rushing waterfall endowing the fertile plant life nectar.

"I made it."

**End of chapter**


End file.
